


The Goddess of War

by Strawhat_matt



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawhat_matt/pseuds/Strawhat_matt
Summary: The Goddess of war was a myth, at least that’s what he thought. Until he saw her with his own eyes. Now, he’s stuck with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My brain: ohemgee, let’s write a okikagu oneshot ! They were so cute in that episode a few weeks back !
> 
> Me, writing the oneshot: ohemgee, this story could totally go so many places ! Oneshot ? Naahhhhh. There’s too much potential.
> 
> Me, who hasn’t finished my one true love of a fanfic, Beginners Guide: You better not start something new.
> 
> Me, posting this: Well, here goes nothing.
> 
> ...
> 
> Okay, so I always make them aged up, Sougo is 23 and has his ponytail. It totally suits a lone samurai. Kagura looks like how she did in the forever yorozuya movie, but she’s technically like 100 years old in this fic. Lol

Goddess of War  
One shot

You’d have to see it to believe it. A girl as dainty as a flower, striking down foe after foe. Her movements strong and swift, not a wasted motion in any of it. It was like a dancer performing at a recital she’d practiced for a million times.  
Then, when she was finished, the blood of her enemies was almost masked by the red of her China dress. Yet the specks of blood that managed to stain her fists was dark, a stark comparison to her pale skin. She sat among the bodies, on a boulder in the middle of the field.  
My comrades retreated, I was about to do the same, until I saw her. She defeated almost one third of their army, singlehandedly. And didn’t leave a single soul to tell the story.  
Now she’s just sitting there, I can only see her back, but you can only imagine what sort of face she’s making.  
I’ve heard stories before, about the crimson haired angel of death. She wields no weapons, except a ragged old umbrella, and she appears on battlefields when people need her the most. I’m not usually one to believe in stuff like that, but I see her right before my eyes.  
...  
The Goddess of war.

I approached her with confidence, stepping over the men she’d left in her wake. Once I was within speaking distance, I stopped. I parted my lips to speak, but she beat me to it.  
“Humans are stupid.” She started, letting me hear her voice for the first time, “They’re always killing, and arguing over land and food, and this and that. No matter what it is, they want to start a war about it.” The goddess shifted her body slightly, turning so she could look at me, “Ronin, why is that ?”  
Both her big blue eyes had tear trails leading down her cheeks, like she’d been crying.  
“What about you ? You just killed a whole battalion.” I replied, “Doesn’t that make you just as stupid as a human ?”  
Her eyes widened, probably not expecting an answer like that, “I’ve asked hundreds of men that same question, and you’re the first one to ever flip it back on me.” She giggled, turning her body completely to face me, “What’s your name Ronin ?”  
“Okita Sougo.”  
“I’m Kagura.” She grinned, hopping off the rock like a child, “I think humans call me the Goddess of war, but you can just call me Kagura.”  
I got straight to the point, “Why are you crying ? If you don’t wanna fight, go home.”  
She stopped smiling, shifting to a pout instead, holding a hand on her cheek, “I’m tired of killing people.” She shrugged, “But when I see people who are fighting for good, how can I stand idly by and watch them get slaughtered ?”  
“Why come to a battlefield then ?”  
“I was just passing through.” She dropped the pout, now walking closer to me, “Besides, even if I was crying, it’s none of your business Ronin.”  
Now she stood right infront of me, hands on her hips like a spoiled teen.  
“Fight me.” I challenged, grabbing onto the hilt of my sword.  
“Why should I waste my time ?” She scoffed, sticking a finger up her nose.  
“If you win, I’ll make it so you never have to kill anyone again. If I win, well-“ a sadistic grin spread across my face, as I leapt into action, not really giving her any choice, “Then you’ll be dead.”

If I see someone strong, someone who I believe could rival me, I have to fight them. And as I went blow for blow with the China girl goddess, for the first time, I could go all out. Every slash of my sword, no matter how fast, she dodged. And she always came back with a hit harder than anyone I’d ever faced before. I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face, or hold back. Each hit I landed was gratifying, but every one I took was borderline bone breaking.  
She hit hard as hell.  
On her final move, she dodged one of my slashes, grabbed my arm, and slammed her fist into my wrist. Disarming me, before she brought me to my knees, her umbrella tip resting right on my throat.  
The funny thing is, she was smiling too.  
“Ronin, I’ve never fought anyone like you.” She grinned, “I win. Now keep your end of the deal.”  
I lost. Fair and square.  
“Fine.”  
She lowered her umbrella, letting me stand up, towering a few inches over her.  
“Just stick with me.” I shrugged, “From now on, you won’t have to kill anyone else.”  
She looked like she’d cry again.  
“You better not be lying. I find it hard to trust a Sadist like you.” She held out her hand and spit in it, “Let’s shake on it.”  
“What type of goddess are you ?” My face contorts up in disgust, but I spit in my hand, and shake hers, “Gross.”  
“I’m free.” She whispered, letting go of my hand and fist pumping into the air, “YES ! I’M FREE !!!”  
“Free ?” The confusion in my voice stops her dance of celebration.  
“Listen up human.” She skipped back over to her rock, and took a seat. Grinning at me, she kept talking, “We just made a contract. From now on, I’m your familiar.”  
“My what ? I don’t need something stupid like that.”  
“That’s too bad !” She cackled, “We’re stuck together forever now Sadist.”  
I walked over to her, ready to bail on any sort of deal I’d made with her.  
“What are you-“ before I could even get my sentence out, she snagged my sword out of its sheath on my hip, and slit right across my arm. Now on guard, I hopped back, grabbing my sword back in one swift motion.  
“You’re outta your mind China girl.”   
“Don’t be a wuss, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Biting her own arm to draw blood, she jumped down from her rock, practically gliding over, and grabbing my cut arm.  
“Says the girl who just sliced my arm open.” I scoffed, watching her do whatever she was doing. She lifted my arm up, then hovered her own above mine, letting her blood fall into my cut.  
“This completes the contract.” She said. The cut on my arm began to close and heal itself, not even leaving a scar. Then to make things even weirder, letters appear as if I’d gotten a tattoo.  
“Kagura.” I read aloud.  
“Look, it’s on my arm too.” She held up the place she’d bitten, completely healed, with the name Sougo across it.  
This girl really is a goddess, and I just entered a blood pact with her.  
“What does the contract mean ?” I inquire, since apparently I’m in this for the long run, “It sounds annoying to me.”  
“It just means I’m your familiar. I’m a goddess, anyone else would be jumping for joy right now.” She flicked a booger at the ground, then spit over top of it.  
...  
I’m supposed to be jumping for joy, for this ?  
“You said you’re free, but you just made a contract with me. What’s so free about that ?”  
“Since I became your familiar, I won’t have to kill anymore.” She shrugged, “So, I’m free.”  
I don’t know what type of life she’s led so far, but it sounds like she’s sick of it.  
“I kill people all the time. It’s my job.” I point out, “Why would you wanna hang around somebody like me ?”  
“You cut down the enemy infront of you. You fight for yourself. You’re different than the other ones Sougo.” She placed a hand on my shoulder, grinning like we were beginning an unbreakable partnership, “Please take care of me from now on.”


	2. The God of Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagura’s Point of View

Goddess of War 2  
Chapter 2: The God of Lightning

“Okita Sougo, aged 23, no living family, does free lance work as a ronin, favorite food is-“  
“Stop listing stuff about me.” He grumbled, keeping his red, dead fish eyes glued ahead of us, “How do you know all that anyway ?”  
“It kinda just flows in after making a contract. I’ve never done this before, so it’s like a barrage of stupid information.” That, along with some heavy memories that make me feel like crying. His life hasn’t been easy, I can say that much.  
“Tch- sounds half assed to me. If that’s the case, why don’t I know anything about you ?”  
“Doesn’t work both ways ronin. I’m a God, remember ?”  
“You’ll probably never let me forget China.”  
Besides, if he learned everything about me, his head would probably explode.  
“So where are we going anyway ?” I asked, looking around the small village we’d wandered into.  
“To eat, drink, then sleep.”  
I guess he was just on a battlefield all day, he would need rest.  
Suddenly, he stopped and looked over at me for the first time since we left the battlefield.  
“What ?”   
“You’re a God, can’t you just make me some food and stuff so I don’t have to go somewhere and pay ?”  
“That’s not how it works you idiot.” I deadpanned.  
“Useless.” He said with the click of his tongue, turning from me and entering the bar across the road.  
I followed after him, “You don’t use a God for such-“ as soon as I was inside the bar, I ran right into his back. For some reason he was stopped and staring at the other people occupying this hole in the ground bar. I turned my attention to them as well, seeing nothing but dirty drunk men, who could all use a bath and probably any drink other than beer.  
“Is that Okita ?” One of the guys stood up, crazy smile on his face, “We been looking all over for you pretty boy.”  
“Funny, I haven’t had one single thought about you.” Sougo responded, unbothered look on his face.  
“Did you forget what you did to us ? We’ll be sure to knock some memories into you if you did.” Another guy said, slamming his beer down on his table.  
“Who the hell are these guys ?” I whispered over to Sougo.  
“Dead men walking.” He replied, grabbing the hilt of his sword.  
All the men in the bar had stood at this point, and we were surrounded.  
But the first men to stand, their leader apparently, was the one to throw out the command, “ATTACK !”

I hate killing, but fighting is a whole other thing. They ran at us like a hungry pack of wolves, yet I couldn’t stop myself from smiling. Humans really are stupid, if they stopped to think for one second they might have realized, they have absolutely no chance against us.  
But I guess I’ll just have to prove that.

The first guy to come my way tried to grab me, like hitting a woman was just going too far for someone like him. I easily grabbed his arm, and tossed him across the room. He landed with a BOOM, slamming straight into a table.  
The other men hesitated then, and a smirk flit across my face.  
“What ? Scared of a gi-dfhkfdvu !”  
Before I could even finish my snarky remark, someone’s foot slammed into my face, sending me flying across the bar.  
Before I hit the wall, I managed to reach my arm out to stop the impact, glaring over at the bastard who managed to catch me off guard.  
“Ah- Sorry China.” The Sadists sadistic smile slipped out, as he easily dodged and flung those goons around like rag dolls, “I thought you were one of them.”  
“LIKE HELL YOU DID !” I yelled back, grabbing one of the guys by the head and launching him at Sougo.  
Not expecting that at all, the man smacked into his side and threw them both to the ground.  
“Hahahahaha !” I belted out, taking a bottle and smashing it over some mans head, “Sorrrryyy, I thought you were one of them.”  
We went on like that, man handling the thugs like they were even less than human scum. Kicking and throwing them around the bar. It was pretty much just a giant fight between Sougo and I, with men as the weapon of choice.  
“They’re crazy !” One of the men cried out, running for the door, “Let’s get out of here !”  
The rest of his beaten down friends followed suit, picking up the ones who couldn’t walk themselves.  
“And don’t come back.” Sougo growled after them, ducking a kick I’d aimed at his head.  
“ANd doN’T cOme bAck.” I mocked, sticking my tongue out at him.  
“Shut up.” He muttered, taking a seat at the bar, in one of the barstools that didn’t get destroyed, “Oy, bartender.”  
Bartender ?  
From behind the bar, popped up a tiny woman. She had a bandana around her head, black hair sticking out, wearing a plain brown yukata.  
“Thank you for getting them out of here. They didn’t pay for anything, but I had no way to get them to leave. My husband is out of town for supplies and-“  
“It’s fine.” Sougo interrupted, “I’ll take a beer.”  
“Yes sir.”  
With the roll of my eyes, I pull a stool up next to his, “Rude ass. She was still talking you know.”  
“What’s she thanking us for ? We fucked this place up more than they did.”  
Well... he’s not wrong. But I didn’t even notice she was here. He must have noticed her cowering behind the bar, that’s why he cleared those guys out for her.  
“So what ? Clearly she’s thankful, quit acting like the bad guy.”  
The woman returned, placing a beer infront of him, “It’s on the house sir.” She then directed her attention to me, “What can I get for you ma’am ?”  
“Just a water is fine.” I replied, then just as she was walking away, “And sukonbu, if you have any.”  
She smiled, confused but politely, then walked back to the other end of the bar.  
“What’s a god need to eat for ?” Sougo asked, sipping on his beer.  
“It’s really not what you think it is. I’m not some divine being who- no I am a divine being. But even though I technically can’t starve to death, I still get hungry and thirsty.”  
“You sound like less and less of a God the more you talk China girl.”  
“What does that nickname even mean ?” I finally asked, “Just call me ‘your highness’ or something.”  
“How don’t you get it ? The dress you wear is-“  
“I don’t really care.” I cut him off mid sentence, as soon as the bartender came back with my water and sukonbu, “Thank you. Could you tell us if there’s an inn close by ?”  
“Out the bar and down the road, you’ll see it on your left. Tell them Lecta sent you.” The bartender smiled.  
“You hear that ronin ?” I asked, nudging him in the arm, “Let’s go.”  
He slammed his now empty beer mug down on the bar, and stood up, tossing down a few coins, “That should cover hers and mine.”  
“But sir, you really don’t have to-“  
He was already walking away, so I just smiled at the bartender, before following behind him.

Today, I’ve learned three things about Okita Sougo.  
1 . He likes to fight.  
2 . He’s probably got lots of enemies.  
3 . He’s actually a pretty nice guy.  
When I decided to become his familiar, it was because I’d never met a human like him. Genuine, even when that means he’s being a sadistic asshole. It’s just who he is, I can give him credit for at least that much.   
We made it down to the inn, and of course the innkeeper gave us a room for free, because we said Lecta from the bar sent us. As soon as we got to the room, the Sadist was out like a light. I knew he was tired, because he didn’t even say anything slick when the innkeeper mistook us for a couple. Just grabbed the key and kept it moving.  
Not that it really matters, I’m stuck with him no matter what, but I wonder where we’ll go from here.  
...  
I could sleep, but the fresh night air is calling my name.  
Opening up the sliding door that led outside from our room, I stepped out into the cool night. I’m still kind of reeling over how everything will be different from now on. No more senseless killing just because I’m told to, just because my family is-  
“Little sis.”  
A voice seemingly from nowhere invaded the quiet of night. My blood ran cold, blue eyes darting around until finally-  
They landed on him.  
Sitting on his cloud, floating in the air, was none other than Kamui... my big brother.  
“What are you doing here ?” I growled through grit teeth, suddenly extremely conscious of Sougo sleeping in the room behind me. If Kamui tries something, I need to be able to hop back into the room to protect Sougo before he can hurt him. So I instantly stood on guard.  
“I heard you made a contract with a human.”  
“And where the hell did you hear that !? You stalker !”  
“If I’m a stalker, you’re a fake.” He snickered, “The Goddess of War huh ?”  
My cheeks burned red, feet sliding into a fighting stance, “What do you want Kamui ?”  
“I’m not here to fight you.” His body began to flicker like an after image, “In fact, I’m not here at all. Unless you break the contract with the human, we’ll break it for you.”  
“You two are obsessed with me, you know it’s impossible for me to break the contract !” I yelled, “I’m not going back !”  
“If we kill him, the contract is null and void little sis.” He grinned, like he didn’t just say something cruel, “I’d protect your ronin if I were you-“ he paused to let out a small chuckle, “Goddess of War.”  
Then, as quickly as he’d come, he was gone.  
“Shit.” I mumbled under my breath, holding my anger in, instead of punching a hole in the side of this inn. I can’t believe they found out so quickly, my weird ass brother must have had a bug watching me.  
“Who was that ?” I spun around to look back inside the room, and there was Sougo, sitting up with his sleeping mask pulled off his eyes, “Your brother ?”  
“That was nobody.” I lie, stomping into the room and slamming the door shut.  
“Bullshit. That nobody just threatened to kill me.” He shot back, eyes low and clearly exhausted, “And what did he mean when he said you’re a fake ?”  
He definitely just heard the whole conversation, so much for him being dead tired and asleep.  
“Just go to sleep ronin.”  
“Tell me what’s going on first China.”  
We were stuck, neither of us giving an inch. I’d rather not tell him anything, and continue living just like this.  
I don’t want to have to worry about OverRealm, because I’m never going back there. They should just leave me alone.  
“I thought we made a blood pact.” He held up his arm, showing off the spot where my name was now permanently marked on his skin, “How am I supposed to stick with you if you don’t even trust me ?”  
“It’s not that I don’t trust you-“  
“If you learned everything about me when you made the contract, then you know why I’m alone right ? Why I’m a ronin.”  
I nibbled on my lip, avoiding eye contact with him, “I know...”  
“The only people I’ve ever trusted are gone. If I’m gonna trust you, you’d better give me a reason to.”  
...  
“My brother...” I started, letting out a deep breath, “He wasn’t lying when he called me a fake.”  
“I don’t have all night, spit it out China.”  
“I’m not the goddess of war !” I exclaimed, throwing the pillow from my futon over at him.  
He simply caught it, and tossed it aside, “Then what are you ?”  
“Kamui, my big brother, is the god of lightning. Umibozu, my father, is the god of war.” I explained, not even wanting to utter their names.  
“So you are a liar ?” He scoffed, “If you’re not the goddess of war, the hell are you ?”  
“I’m not a liar, I just didn’t tell the whole truth. I technically am a goddess of war, but that’s not my official title from OverRealm. My official title is...” I’ve never admitted this to anyone. But he’s staring at me, expecting an answer.  
So to the first human I’ve ever made a contract with, the first human I’ve ever spoken to for more than five minutes, I told the truth:  
“The Goddess of Love.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who read this when I first posted it, sorry. Lol, but I’m back at it again. Chapters after this will be way longer, and explain hella stuff. Also, Gintama’s over, I’m depressed.
> 
> Twitter: YouCant_Win  
> Insta: strawhat_matt


End file.
